Love Scientist
by whisperingeye
Summary: James has been in love with Logan for a while now but his best friend is oblivious to his feelings. Once James admits his true feelings, Logan will have to decide which relationship is best for him, best friend or boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"You excited for tomorrow, _Jamie_?" Logan teased, knowing it was a pet peeve of James' to be called by that nickname. But what Logan didn't know was that it only annoyed James when anyone but Logan called him that.

"I guess," James shrugged his shoulders. James and Logan's girlfriends were great friends and had planned out a fun evening of double dating.

"What's the matter, man?" Logan walked into James' dressing room and sat across from him on the couch. "I thought things were going great with Sarah." James sighed and wondered how his best friend could be so clueless.

"They are, they were," he threw his hands in the air and hit his thighs. "I'm just not sure if she's the one though."

"Well how's the sex?" Logan asked bluntly, as if he had been asking about the weather. James shifted nervously and tried to avoid the answer. "You two aren't sleeping together yet?" Logan asked wide eyed. "Shit man, me and Stacey have been dating for only a few weeks and we're fucking regularly." James cringed at the thought of Logan with someone else.

"Not all relationships are about sex, Logan," James tried to stay calm.

"Mine are," Logan grinned, giving James a wink. James turned away quickly, hoping to conceal the blush that covered his cheeks. "I'll be there with you, bud," Logan stood up and hit James on the leg. "I'll be there to gage whether or not you and Sarah have real chemistry."

"And how would you know if we have chemistry?" James glared teasingly.

"Because," Logan gave James a crooked smile and lowered his voice. "I'm a love scientist." The two friends chuckled together.

"Right," James rolled his eyes. If Logan really was a scientist of love, why was it so hard for him to see that James was head over heels for _him_? James turned his back to the door and smiled when he heard someone else enter, assuming it was Logan, back to say something else but when he turned around he saw Kendall smiling. "What?" James asked him, creeped out.

"I saw Logan leaving here," he shut James' door and walked closer. "Did you two talk about anything special?" James rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. A few months ago, he and Kendall had a wild night out, resulting in them both getting completely wasted and James admitting he was bisexual and had been in love with Logan for the past year. Kendall, swearing never to tell a soul, was constantly bringing it up when the two were alone.

"He doesn't like me like that," James said annoyed. It was hard enough to know he never had a chance with Logan but having to remind Kendall almost every day was starting to hurt him.

"You don't _know_ that, James," was always Kendall's argument. "Logan's a very sexual person, I'm sure if you came out to him—"

"Please don't talk about Logan being sexual," James groaned, tipping his head backwards. "I wish you would stop bringing this up. If I had the ability to take back that night when I told you, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"What, so you could be going through this all alone?" Kendall asked rhetorically. "I think we should tell Carlos about it. Maybe he could help us get rid of that girl he's dating now, what's her name?"

"Stacey," James muttered. It was technically his fault Logan had even met her in the first place. James was doing anything and everything in his power to keep his mind off Logan, hoping a new and fun girlfriend would fill the void in his life. He began dating Sarah out on a whim, deciding one night to call her up, knowing she was already interested in him. After dating for a few weeks, they happened to run into Logan who joined them for dinner and coincidentally ran into Stacey at the club following the meal. James assumed Logan would hit it and go, like every other girl he had dated but for some reason, he called her back. James blamed himself for always nagging on Logan for sleeping around and not having healthy relationships. He meant for Logan to realize that James was the right relationship for him to be in, not the one with Stacey. "We aren't telling anyone," James grumbled, coming back to reality.

"Well one of these days, you're going to have to tell him," Kendall said sternly. "Or I will."

* * *

**I haven't ever written anything like this before but hopefully everything flows and you all enjoy it :) Let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm uploading the second chapter tonight as well just so that you all can get a feel for the story and hopefully like the direction it's headed in.**

* * *

"Hey Sarah, we're going to be late," James said a little bit annoyed. Ever since he had talked with Kendall, every little thing anyone was doing got on James'nerves. He sat on Sarah's couch, anxiously waiting for her to be ready so they could go out and be finished with whatever evening the girls had planned.

"Sorry, baby," she came rushing out of her room in heels that were much too tall for her. "How do I look?"

"Great," James said not really looking at her. "Let's head out," he stood up and walked towards the door.

"You didn't even look at me, James," she muttered softly. James sighed and walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

"You look beautiful, Sarah," he said honestly. Sarah was a gorgeous girl; any guy would kill to be with her. Just not James.

* * *

"It's about time you bitches showed up," Logan said smiling.

"Hi, James," Stacey walked over and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek but James wasn't paying attention to anyone but Logan. Usually Logan overdressed for every occasion but tonight, he was laid back. He wore a tight sweatshirt, the neck cut out a bit so his collarbones were showing, jeans that weren't too tight but tight enough to give him curves, and the thing that James loved the most; his hair, usually spiked up with gel, was styled down, resting on his forehead.

"Hey man," Logan walked up and patted James on the arm. "Apparently we're seeing a movie and then going to dinner. Killer night planned, huh?" Logan said sarcastically. "You okay?" James hadn't been responding to anything Logan was saying, still trying to process the sight in front of him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good," James laughed it off.

"Seriously though, your face is a little flustered. You're good?" Logan looked James in the eyes and James knew he was genuinely concerned for him, making his heart melt a little more.

"Just a little tired," he lied.

"Well I can't have my best buddy going to sleep on me," Logan teased, reaching up to put his arm around James' shoulders. Despite their difference in height, Logan was always able to surprise James by appearing taller than he really was, thus igniting thoughts of what it would be like to have Logan hold him.

"What movie are we seeing?" James asked, trying to shake the images of being wrapped in Logan's arms from his mind.

"Some gay chick flilck," Logan shrugged. "So you're definitely sitting by me so we can make fun of it."

"Awesome," James grinned.

"We are not seeing something _gay_ Logan!" Stacey snapped as they walked towards the theater. "It's one of the most popular musicals and since it's a sing-a-long, Sarah and I will be sitting together anyway," she stuck her tongue out at him and he retaliated, James sucking in a breath at the sight of Logan's tongue.

"It won't be that bad," James commented as they bought tickets for their girlfriends. The girls, being overly excited for the show, chose seats near the front leaving Logan and James to sit behind them.

"This is bullshit," Logan sighed sitting down. "I did not sign up for this."

"You did when you started dating a theater major," James joked.

"I'm actually getting sick of her," Logan confessed. James looked over to him, pretending to be surprised but was overjoyed inside. "Yeah, like the only time I can really stand her is when I'm about to leave her, just because I know I won't have to see her for a few days," he started laughing. "How fucked up is that?"

"Pretty bad, Logan," James admitted. Even though James didn't love Sarah like how he loved Logan, he still enjoyed being with her.

"And she told me she loved me earlier," he gave James an awkward face. "I didn't know what to say so I just said 'thank you'."

"You said _thank you_?" James started laughing.

"What was I supposed to do?" Logan laughed with him. "She looked at me funny and then just started laughing, telling me I was the most unique guy she's ever been out with. I mean, what the fuck does that mean?" Logan was getting serious but James couldn't help but continue to laugh. "Dude it's not that funny…"

James stopped laughing and stared at Logan a completely serious look on his face. The two of them kept eye contact for just a few seconds until they both burst into laughter, Logan leaning a bit onto James and James' heart swelling at the touch.

Eventually the movie started and all the boys did was whisper and laugh during the film. However, once management told them to quiet down or they'd be asked to leave, they sat in silence and tried to not to suffer for the rest of the time. James, realizing he was much more tired than he thought, found himself dozing off, his head swaying towards Logan each time.

"You can put your head on my shoulder," Logan whispered, not looking at James. Without questioning anything, James scooted down in his seat and rested his head against Logan. Both boys were stiff, not daring to move to make the other uncomfortable, until Logan finally relaxed, letting out a deep breath. James smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Dude, the movie's over," Logan shook James gently. "How'd you sleep?" he teased.

"Great," James stretched. "You shoulder was actually pretty comfortable."

"Well it's offered to you anytime," Logan smiled and stood up. James stared at him, wondering if he was serious or just joking around.

After dinner, the group went their separate ways, James having to give Sarah an excuse not to stay the night.

"I'm just feeling a little off," he shrugged his shoulders as they stood outside her front door.

"You seemed fine with Logan," she mumbled. James gave her a look. "Sorry," she turned around and put the key into the lock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked her, a little offended.

"Nothing," she pushed open her door.

"No, say it."

"I don't know," she sighed. "It's just when you picked me up, you were all down in the dumps and then during the movie you and Logan are laughing having good time and as soon as we're alone, you're all tired and boring." She looked up to him and he saw that she was getting upset. "Maybe we should take a break, James," she said softly.

"You're breaking up with me?" he couldn't believe it.

"You've been all over the place, James," she spoke up. "We haven't been how we used to be in a long time and don't say you haven't noticed it. Maybe things will be better this way," she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before closing the door. James stood there, dumbfounded. If there ever was a time he needed Logan, it would be now.

After he got home, James took a long shower, trying to sort everything out in his head. When he looked at his phone, he saw a text from Logan that said "Coming over" and had been sent over 20 minutes ago. James threw on a pair of sweatpants and went to get something to drink, deciding on whether or not to call Logan back or not. He didn't have a chance to decide before he heard pounding at his door.

"Why are you here?" James answered, unenthusiastically, teasing Logan but he knew better.

"I broke up with Stacey," Logan admitted, walking into James' apartment.

"You what?" James tried to sympathize but he couldn't have been happier at the moment. Both of them were finally single.

"I just realized tonight that that relationship wasn't the one I wanted to be in," he shrugged his shoulders and looked up to James.

"Sarah told me we're taking a break," James plopped down on the couch next to Logan. "She was complaining how I was all happy around you but totally boring when I'm alone with her."

"Man, I'm sorry," Logan reached over and grasped James' bare shoulder. He held on to it for a moment not breaking eye contact with James. "I know how much you liked her."

"Not as much as I thought I did," James shifted, Logan's fingers feeling like fire on his bare skin.

"Is it cool if I crash here?" Logan took his hand off of James and played with the hem of his shirt. It took James a minute to realize but Logan was nervous.

"Uh, yeah," James answered, a little off guard. "But I let my Dad take my guest bed to the beach house so you can crash on the couch," he smiled, patting the seat beneath them.

"That couch is gonna totally fuck up my back," Logan complained. "I'll just share you're _king_ size bed with you," he stood up and walked towards James' bedroom but James sat there in shock.

"Y-you're going to sleep with _me_?" By the time he reached his bed room, Logan was already shirtless and under the covers.

"Yeah man," Logan answered nonchalantly. "What's the big deal? It's not like we're gay or anything," he teased and James felt his face grow hot.

"Uh, yeah," he tried to laugh the comment off.

"I mean, I don't have a problem with dudes liking other dudes, do you?" Logan asked, not facing James.

"No, of course not. To each his own right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Logan shook his head and laid down. "We got an early day tomorrow; I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Logan," James turned off the light.

"Night, Jamie."

* * *

**What'd ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

James felt the sun streaming in from the window and stretched his arms forward, forgetting he wasn't alone. Soon, his fingertips met warm, soft skin and he left his hands there for a moment, unsure what he was feeling. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was face to face with Logan. James retracted his hands quickly and gasped slightly, silently praying Logan hadn't felt him. Just a few seconds later, Logan began to stir and James scooted back a few inches, pretending to just be waking up as well.

"What time is it?" Logan groaned.

"Uh," James stuttered, reaching over to check his phone on the nightstand. "It's almost nine."

"We don't have to be at work until eleven, right?" Logan stretched his arm out towards James and stopped when his fist met the side of James' body. James froze, waiting for Logan to move his hand but Logan sighed and presumably went back to sleep, leaving his hand touching James' bare side. James' heart was beating out of his chest and he still hadn't taken a breath since Logan touched him. He thought about scooting away for just a second, just so that he could bring his hand up and intertwine his fingers with Logan's. Logan would turn to James in surprise but smile and roll over into his chest. They'd curl up together and spend the rest of the day napping and sharing sweet kisses. James found himself smiling before he realized that he was still alone; Logan on his own side of the bed. Not wanting to upset himself further, James pushed Logan's hand back towards the sleeping boy and sat up loudly. "What's up man?" Logan frowned at the other boy.

"Nothing," James said coldly, only upset with himself for thinking that way.

"Okay," Logan stretched again before sitting up and James had to look away for fear of drooling. Logan hair was no longer in its perfect state. It was no longer styled and was tousled across his head. James did gaze back for just a second, at the worst possible time. Logan ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to tame it back down. James' eyes traveled from his face, down his neck, stopping at his shoulders, having to take a breath. With the way the light was streaming in, Logan looked like an angel. It took every ounce of self-control James had not to say something, not to reach across and hold Logan. "I guess I'll be going unless you want to shower together?" James' eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"W-w-what?" he said softly, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

"I said," Logan moved his head a little and smiled, making James look at him. "I'll go ahead and head home unless you wanna get breakfast or something."

"Breakfast!" James exclaimed, laughing loudly. "You said breakfast!"

"Why?" Logan began laughing too. "What'd you think I said?"

"Nothing," James shook his head, still smiling at Logan. The two of them stayed that way for a few seconds. And for those few seconds, James really felt like Logan knew how he felt and magically, felt the same way.

"Alright," Logan threw the covers off of himself and grabbed his shirt from the chair in the corner. "I'm just going to go home and shower and meet you up at Paramount, cool?" Logan stood up, taking James' silence as an answer. "Later man," Logan called out before slamming the front door.

* * *

"You slept in the same fucking bed and you didn't tell him?!" Kendall nearly shouted.

"It's not that easy, Kendall!" James shouted back. "I've been in love with him for so long; I'm just worried about how he'll take it. I can't lose him in my life, I just can't."

"Who says you'll have to?" Kendall sighed and looked at his best friend, noticing how upset he was about the predicament. "You can't help who you love. But you can help whether or not you tell them."

"Who does James love?" both boys whipped their heads around to see Carlos standing in the doorway, a large grin planted on his face.

"No one," James grumbled, giving Kendall a death glare.

"Maybe we should tell him," Kendall suggested softly, avoiding the horrible look James was giving him.

"Tell me!" Carlos whined, not knowing the whole situation but immediately feeling left out for not knowing.

"There's nothing to tell, Kendall," James clenched his teeth.

"Dude, he's our best friend, the worst that could happen is he tells Logan."

"Tell Logan what?" Carlos was feeling extremely hurt the two were keeping something important from him. "You guys…"

"Carlos," Kendall walked over and shut his dressing room door and brought his friend to sit on the couch, across from James. "What we're about to tell you is the biggest secret we've ever kept and absolutely no one outside of this room can know about it, not even Logan."

"Especially not Logan," James chimed in, shocked that he was going along with this.

"Okay…" Carlos looked back and forth between the two suspiciously.

"James…" Kendall looked at his best friend and gave him an encouraging nod, knowing it was him who needed to say it.

"Um, Carlos," James took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I, uh, I'm in love with someone…someone you know."

"It's not Ariel is it? Because I swear to God if you've gone and fallen in love with the girl **I'm** in love with, I'm going to—"

"Carlos!" Kendall interrupted, "let him finish."

"I'm not in love with Ariel," James smiled. "It's the opposite actually," James rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he struggled to get out what he was trying to say.

"Opposite?" Carlos questioned. "Like opposite of Ariel or opposite sex?" Carlos had hit the nail right on the head.

"Exactly!" Kendall interjected.

"Well, I'm the opposite of Ariel," Carlos half smiled, knowing that wasn't the answer.

"Not you either, Carlitos," James grinned, thankful Carlos was making this easier. "A guy," James stumbled out. "I'm in love with a guy."

"You're in love with Logan," Carlos said confidently, grinning ear to ear.

"You aren't mad?" James asked cautiously.

"I'm mad you guys made such a big deal about this!" he laughed. "When you said I couldn't tell Logan, I figured you guys were breaking the band up and kicking Logan out!" The three laughed together. "It's cool with me," Carlos shrugged. "So are you guys, like gonna date?"

"See!" Kendall shouted, getting excited. "James thinks that Logan would never be into him and is scared to death to tell him but I think they'd be perfect!"

"Is Logan gay too?" Carlos asked.

"No," James groaned.

"You don't know that!" Kendall shouted again. "He hasn't said anything to him about it so how in the world is he supposed to know? And, AND, last night, the two of them slept shirtless, in the same bed. If that's not a relationship, I don't know what is."

"How can you just assume that, James?" Carlos tried calming down the situation. "It wouldn't hurt to say something, I mean, you could always just come out to him and see how he reacts."

"But what if he reacts badly, Carlos," James was beginning to regret telling his other friend for fear he too would pressure him into telling Logan. "It's just easier to keep this to myself."

"Easier on who, Jamie?" Carlos resulted to the nick-name he only used in special situations. "Your heart won't be able to take much more of this if you keep acting like you're just friends with Logan."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the three boys whipped their heads around to see Logan opening the door.

"Hey, bitches," he smiled and walked into Kendall's room. "Band meeting without me?"

"We were just discussing something really important," Kendall smirked, knowing that he had Carlos on his side. He was going to bait James into telling Logan.

"What's so important?" Logan asked, looking at each of them.

"Nothing really," Carlos smiled and glared at Kendall while James gave a sigh of relief. "We actually just decided to have a guy's night at my house this weekend."

"We did?" James questioned, wondering where Carlos was going with this.

"Sounds great," Logan smiled.

"Yeah, James has something he'd like to discuss with you and he's a little apprehensive about it, so I figured we'd have a chill time so he'd loosen up and be able to tell you," Carlos winked at Kendall and avoided James' gaze.

"Dude, you don't have to be shy about telling me anything," Logan looked at James a little hurt his buddy was having trouble confiding in him. "I'm here for you, man." James stood there in shock that this conversation had escaladed so quickly. One moment Carlos had his back and now Logan's feelings were hurt that James was keeping something from him. "You could tell me now," Logan smiled.

"Just do it, James," Kendall chimed in.

James groaned, knowing there was no way he could get out of this. Either he would have to tell Logan now or wait for a few days but have Logan upset with him. "I, uh," James laughed nervously and Logan smiled back, hoping to give him confidence but James just swooned. "I'm, uh, I'm bisexual," he blurted out and Kendall's jaw dropped to the floor while Carlos just stood there smiling.

"Oh, uh," Logan's face faltered a bit but soon his smile was back. "That's cool dude," he stood up and shook James' hand, pulling him in for a half hug. "No judgment here, man. I thought it was going to be something really serious. You had me worried," he laughed.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal James," Kendall teased. "Now we can hang out this weekend and see if anything else comes to light," he winked and James almost slapped him.

"Yeah, we could find you a boyfriend," Carlos joined in on the teasing but Logan frowned at the mention, unaware only James' caught it.

"I don't need you guys to find me a boyfriend," James tried to laugh off the situation but was just hoping they'd all drop it. Kendall and Carlos continued laughing, leaving the dressing room but Logan only half smiled at James. James immediately knowing this was Logan's 'fake smile.' He wondered to himself why Logan's mood changed at the mention of him dating someone. His mind immediately assumed it was because Logan wanted to be with him but sanity quickly dismissed that idea. James shook his head and went to join the rest of the cast, hoping to just get through the next few days before he'd have to spend a weekend with the guys.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
